


In My Dreams

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Song Lyrics, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Inspired by the song 'In My Dreams' by Ruth B.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 24





	In My Dreams

**If I see you in my dreams tonight. And you take my hands and tell me “I’ve been waiting for you” Then I’ll tell you, “Me too” If I see you in my dreams tonight.** _In My Dreams_ by Ruth B

* * *

The bar was filled with the sounds of music and rescued men drinking away the horrors they had endured, celebrating the Captain’s first mission. Their thoughts had already filled with the reports and mission plans that would be taking place tomorrow, but for now, they drank.

Steve sat at the bar listening to the men around him. He sketched the eyes that lived in and haunted his dreams.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder, scaring him out of his daydream.

“The same girl?” Bucky looked at the sketch. “Again?” Steve nodded at his friend. “I’m sure she’s something.”

He nodded, closing his sketchbook and turning to face Bucky. “I’m sure she is.”

Bucky took a drink from his glass, a chuckle forming in the back of his throat. He gestured to the men behind him. “See? I told you. They’re all idiots.”

Steve chuckled, “How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

Bucky shook his head, his demeanor shifting. “Hell, no,” he threw his head back, finishing the drink. “That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.”

Steve put his hand on his friend’s shoulder giving it a squeeze and a small smile. Bucky stood and left the bar leaving Steve alone with the sketch of the woman he had only dreamt about.

The bar was filled with the loud sounds of a Friday night. People laughed and talked a little too loudly, the stress of the week leaving their body like exhaled smoke. It was perfect. A perfect mess.

Y/N got the bartender’s attention. With a smile, she ordered her drink and joined the mass of people that relaxed into the noise. It wasn’t long before she felt a gaze fall on her. She turned preparing to turn the man down

Across the bar stood a man that felt familiar. His blue eyes matched his shirt and she couldn’t look away. She knew him.

Whispers drifted through the air. _Captain America_.

The Captain starts to walk toward her. The silence that had overtaken the previous noise lifted. People turned back to their drinks but kept their eyes on the soldier that approached the bar. He took a seat next to her, the bartender rushing over with a flip of her hair. She grinned at him and poured his drink.

“On the house,” she said with a wink.

Steve nodded his thanks and turned to the woman he sat by. A smile overtook his face and his features lit up. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Y/N laughed. “That’s the line you’re leading off with Captain?”

Steve chuckled, looking down at the drink in front of him. “I guess it is,” he stuck his hand out, “And please, call me Steve.”

She took his hand and he raised it to his lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. A shiver went down her spine at the contact of his lips and she cleared her throat. “Well then, _Steve_ , do you believe in love at first sight?”

He released his hand and leaned closer, his voice dropping lower. “I would, but this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you.”

Y/N looked down at the weathered and beaten bar, her ears burning. “Is that so,” she looked back up at the blue-eyed man. “Where have we met before?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, ma’am,” he raised his drink to his lips, a glimmer in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I believe I would have remembered meeting _the_ Captain America.”

Steve regarded her, his eyes still twinkling. “Would you believe me if I told you I saw you in my dreams?”

She laughed. That was not the response she had been expecting.

“I guess that’s my answer.”

She laughed again and finished her drink. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin. “It looks like your line worked tonight, Captain. If you see me in your dreams again tonight,” she slid the napkin toward him.

With a wink and small salute, she walked out of the bar and Steve watched her go until the door had closed. He looked at the napkin and was she had written her number. He smiled to himself.

Y/N climbed into the taxi. She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as he pulled away from the curb. Despite all the heartache she had endured, she couldn’t help but hope that she would have a text from Steve in the morning. Maybe she did believe in love at first sight after all.

* * *

 _Unknown number_. Y/N picked up her phone, already knowing, hoping, it was him. “Hello?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Good morning Captain.”

“It seems I missed your name last night.”

She giggled, “That’s because I didn’t give it.”

Steve laughed, “I saw you in my dreams last night. I have a feeling I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
